Aren J. Meliannes
Aren is a Half-Elven Paragon(Wizard, Warlock, Rogue). He is played by Kino Salazar Intro You see a plaish-blue skinned young lad. With messy black hair and round spectacles in a trench coat. "Oh... hi there, I'm Aren Meliannes, umm... the Paragon I guess. I dunno. I've never had a title," he says as he outstretches a bandaged right arm. Aren waits for you to shake his hand, but he just puts his arm down after getting tired. He says "Well... off to adventure I guess," as he walks out the tavern door. Description Appearance Aren is half Moon elf, which can be seen by his Palish Blue skin. He wears a brown trenchcoat and a white polo under it, with a black necktie.He has round spectacles and black messy hair. Aren has a bandaged right arm which came from an experimentation gone wrong. He uses this to hold a small blue crystal, his arcane focus. Personality Aren is impulsive at times, and ventures off into locations without thinking, even though he is very well educated. Aren's intellect allowed him to figure out a system failure in a magical system that was nigh unseeable in seconds in what would take other wizards hours or days to see. He carefully calculates everything during battle in seconds and carries them out accordint to plan most of the time, if it weren't for his clumsiness. Biography Early life Aren was born in Daggerford ro a Human mother and moon-elf father. He was taught basic magic by his father, and later was enrolled into an academy by his parents to learn more about the Arcane arts. Later in his life, Aren's parents were lost to a fire started by his failed experiments. He was found by a Harpers agent who found potential in his knowledge, and this agent took him to a Harpers academy in Waterdeep, where he learned more advanced magic for his age. Life as an adventurer What was your character doing before AL? What is your character doing most of the time during AL? First kiss of death Aren died to the hands of an overwhelming force of Goblyns in Barovia. He was shortly raised after, but the memory still haunts him. Relationships and Affiliations 'Mage Kru' A band of spellcasters who were brought together to gather stolen scrolls and books from the library. Aren came up with the name Mage Kru, and he holds this band of people close to his heart. The Harpers' Guild A faction of Spellcasters and spies, they seek for equality among all. Aren works for these people as a Harpshadow, the second rank in their midsts. 'Twink Dawnbreeze' Character Information Current Tier: 2 Magic Items * Cloak of Protection * Boots of the Winterlands Feats * None :P Class Abilities Aren can recover spell slots whenever he takes a short rest, and can deal extra damage based on what you're looking for when it comes to magic. He can also make sounds along with images whenever he makes illusions Class1 Features(Wizard) * Arcane Recovery * Improved Minor Illusion Class2 Features(Warlock) * Aren can telepathically speak to any creature within range Quotes and Moments (You can put memorable moments, quotes made by your character, you may or may not indicate which module it happened to avoid spoiling other players.) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters